tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Biggest Joke and Prank of All Times" transcript
Stick Stickly: "And now, back to Hey Arnold!, right here, on Nickelodeon." Scene 1: The PS 118 School lunch room Phoebe: "I wonder what could be keeping Harold." Arnold: "Look, you guys, here he comes right now." Harold: "Hey, you guys, how's it going?" Gerald: "Pretty good, Harold, but would you mind scootin' down to the other end." Harold: "Why sure, you guys, hey, Sid, are you saving that for somebody?" Sid: "I have just the thing for when Curly gets here." Stinky: "Look, here comes Curly right now." Curly arrives at their lunch table. Arnold: "Hey, Curly, how's it going?" Curly: "Okay, I guess, is it alright if I join you guys?" Gerald: "Why sure, Curly, how 'bout you go sit right next to Sid over there." Curly: "Alright, it wouldn't hurt to try." Curly sits right next to Sid, who holds up a snake in a jar prank that he got from the Hillwood Joke Shop. Sid: "Hey, Curly, would you care for some twisted cheese puffs?" Curly: "Why sure, don't mind if I do." Curly is about to open the red jar. Sid: "Oh boy, this is gonna be super thrilling." Suddenly, a blue rubber snake pops right outta the red jar and startles Curly in shock. Curly: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! "A blue snake in a red jar, I'll get you for this, Sid Patterson, mark my words!" Rhonda: "This joke and prank is like totally radical." Scene 2: The PS 118 School playground Arnold: "That was the greatest joke and prank in history, Sid." Helga: "Yeah right, you're super thrilling." Gerald: "You're much better than Wolfgang and Edmund." Sid: "I know, I'm the master of jokes and pranks around here." Principal Wartz (off screen): "Sid Patterson, are you the 1 with the jokes and pranks?" Sid: (looking at Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz standing by) "Yes, Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz, I am." Principal Wartz: "That does it, young master of jokes and pranks, it's my office for you, let's go." Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz are now taking Sid to Principal Wartz's office. Sid: "But, you guys, you don't understand, it was just a joke and prank, it's no big deal." Sid is now taken to Principal Wartz's office. Eugene: "You guys, we gotta do something about it, playing jokes and pranks on other students and faculty members can be an automatic level for detention." Phoebe: "Oh relax, Eugene, how can they possibly punish Sid for playing a joke and prank he thought about?" Inside Principal Wartz's office Sid: "Okay, so I played that snake in a jar prank on Curly and I thought there was some twisted cheese puffs, but it's no big deal anyhow." Principal Wartz: "Now, Sid Patterson, I don't need to constantly remind you that we can't have any jokes and pranks in PS 118." Sid: "I know, Principal Wartz, but it was just outta control." Principal Wartz: "That does it, Sid, I have no other choice but to give you detention level 12." Sid: "Oh boy, here we go again." Outside the PS 118 School building Arnold: "12:47 PM?" Gerald: "Man, how long are they keepin' him in there?" Phoebe: "Look, here he comes right now." Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz walk right out with Sid, who's outta detention. Mr. Simmons: "Now we hope you learned your lesson, Sid." Principal Wartz: "And from now on, your jokes and pranks are officially forbidden." Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz go back inside the PS 118 School building. Helga: "Were they strict and harsh on you, Sid?" Phoebe: "Did they let you do all of your homework?" Eugene: "Or go to the lavatory?" Sid: "Yes, of course, you guys, but a trip to the young men's lavatory came right back what they took away from me?" Harold: "Well then, Sid, what did they take?" Sid: "They took away my jokes and pranks, they made them into something ugly and crazy, well most kids can play that game." Phoebe: "What exactly do you mean, Sid?" Sid: "You guys, I got a perfectly good plan." Meanwhile with Coach Wittenberg and the basket ball teams....... Coach Wittenberg: "Alright, team players, here's the super thrilling part: let's name our basket ball teams." Torvald: "Alright, Coach Wittenberg, we're gonna be the Wild Cats." Coach Wittenberg: "Very clever, Torvald, now how 'bout you, Gerald?" Gerald: "Look out, Wild Cats, here comes the joy buzzer." Torvald is about to shake Gerald's right hand, but something suddenly happens. Zap! Torvald: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Coach Wittenberg: Signal Whistle "Gerald Martin Johanssen, that joke and prank is off limits, you know that, Principal Wartz's office, pronto!" Gerald leaves to go to Principal Wartz's office. Sid: "It's just begun already." The PS 118 School cafeteria lunch room Harold: "This is gonna be super thrilling." Harold aims for his target and a little bowl of banana cream pudding lands right on Wolfgang's head. Principal Wartz takes Harold all the way down to his office. Mr. Simmons' 6th grade classroom Helga: "This joke and prank will be mostly perfect." Helga pushes a green button and a water bomb splashes Brainy in his face. Mr. Simmons: "Oh, Helga, oh dear, now I need to send you to Principal Wartz's office." Helga walks all the way down to Principal Wartz's office. Inside Principal Wartz's office Principal Wartz: "Oh geez, you and your crazy jokes and pranks, you kids should be ashamed of yourselves." Sid: "You see? I'm terribly sorry, it was just a joke and prank, it'll never happen again." Mr. Simmons: "Thanks a bunch, Sid, for making that super big promise to everybody in PS 118 and all of Hillwood." Arnold: "And we promise not to play any jokes and pranks on other students or faculty members again." Gerald: "Now to go back home for the weekend." Lila: "I could use a bit of relaxation right now." Sheena: "And I could use a real nice vacation myself lately." Fade to another black screen....... End Production Credits Based on the characters created by Craig Bartlett Music by Jim Lang Co-executive producers, Joseph Purdy Executive Producers, Marjorie Chon & Julia Pistor Produced by Craig Bartlett Directed by Craig Bartlett Voice Cast Members Credits Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman (voice) Benjamin Flores Jr. as Gerald Johanssen (voice) Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki and Sheena Jefferson (voices) Aiden Lewandowski as Sid Patterson (voice) Jet Jurgensmeyer as Stinky Peterson (voice) Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice) Gavin Lewis as Eugene Horowitz (voice) Anndi MacAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl (voice) Dan Butler as Mr. Simmons (voice) David Wohl as Principal Wartz (voice) Ashley Buccille as Lila Sawyer (voice) Michael Bacall as Torvald (voice) James Belushi as Coach Wittenberg (voice) Nicolas Cantu as Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe (voice) Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd (voice) Craig Bartlett as Miles Shortman (voice) Antoinette Stella as Stella Shortman (voice) Wally Wingert as Mr. Kokoshka and Mr. Hyunh (voices) Mary Scheer as Mrs. Kokoshka (voice) Dom Irrera as Mr. Potts (voice) Connor Corum as Chocolate Boy (voice) James Keane as Mr. Green (voice) Elizabeth Ashley as Mrs. Vitello (voice) Ernie Hudson as Harvey the Mail Man (voice) Special Guest Voice Credit Jack Black as Mr. Johnson (voice) Category:Hey Arnold! season 6 episode scripts Category:Transcripts